mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayquaza
Rayquaza is a Dragon/Flying-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is a legendary Pokémon and part of the Weather trio along with Kyogre and Groudon. It appears at #200 in the Hoenn Pokédex and #384 in the National Pokédex. Rayquaza also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a boss character in The Subspace Emmisary. Rayquaza has the ability to negate the effects of the weather and prevent it from occuring; it used this ability to prevent the extreme weather conditions caused by Kyogre and Groudon in Sootopolis City, and thus preventing them from fighting. Rayquaza is very territorial, and so if someone were to invade its home, it would go to great lengths to destroy them. While it is said to reside in the ozone layer, Rayquaza may come to rest at the peak of Sky Pillar. In M.U.G.E.N, Rayquaza has been made twice by Cyberlizard, however, there are substantial differences between the two. The older version is made up of sprites from Pokémon Ranger, but some of them have been edited to match what action Rayquaza is doing; none of the animations used by Rayquaza match the ones used in Pokémon Ranger, however. It is a spriteswap of Giga Bowser, as stated in its ReadMe file. The newer version uses custom sprites, has better animations, and uses Rayquaza's actual sound effects from Super Smash Bros. Brawl; it is considerably better than the older version. Other versions are those by aitya and ROMASAGA EX, both of which use sprites from the Pokémon games. Cyberlizard's Rayquaza (Old) As stated in Rayquaza's ReadMe, it is meant to be a boss character, and so, it has a much higher Attack stat than most other characters making most of its attacks excessively overpowered. It also has inconsistent hitboxes, gains power quickly, and a much higher Life stat than most characters making it a challenge to take down; as stated by Cyberlizard, it is supposed to be cheap. Stats *Life: 3000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 300 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Much like Cyberlizard's Giratina character, Rayquaza wasn't given proper names for its moves, but instead uses the names given to the character it is a spriteswap of. 'Specials' || }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1500 power| }} Palette Gallery File:Rayquazapal1.png|Rayquaza (Original colours) File:Rayquazapal2.png|lightgreen File:Rayquazapal3.png|Shiny (Shiny colours) File:Rayquazapal4.png|Lava Cyberlizard's Rayquaza (New) Unlike the older version, which has overpowered stats to make it more of a boss character, this newer version makes use of super armor which prevents it from flinching; to balance this out, its attacks are now significantly less powerful. Separating it further from the original version, this Rayquaza has a new moveset, including moves it can learn in the games, as well as some of the moves it has in Super Smash Bros. Brawl; it still keeps its Hyper Beam, however, but with a new graphic, and is much less powerful. The only drawback with this character is that it is only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Stats *Life: 2750 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 140 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | | }} or || }} or || }} or || }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 1000 power|| }} + | Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:Raynewpal1.png|Rayquaza (Original colours) File:Raynewpal2.png|Shiny (Shiny colours) File:Raynewpal3.png|Rayquaza2 File:Raynewpal4.png|Rayquaza3 File:Raynewpal5.png|Rayquaza4 File:Raynewpal6.png|DarkRayquaza (Mismagius/Rayquaza fusion colours) RayquazaGroudon.png|Groudon (Groudon's colours) RayquazaKyogre.png|Kyogre (Kyogre's colours) RayquazaDialga.png|Dialga (Dialga's colours) RayquazaPalkia.png|Palkia (Palkia's colours) RayquazaSilver.png|Silver (Metallic Pokémon 10th anniversary toys colours) RayquazaGold.png|Gold aitya's Rayquaza This version of Rayquaza uses sprites from Pokémon Black & White. This version is also plays like a boss character, but is much cheaper than Cyberlizard's Rayquaza. It can't flinch and has a force field while Rayquaza's stance animation is used. ROMASAGA EX's Rayquaza This version of Rayquaza uses sprites from Pokemon Emerald. It lacks various animations and sprites. Videos Video:Bill's_MUGEN_Rayquaza_VS_Pikachu Video:Rotom v.s. Cyberlizard's NEW Rayquaza Video:MUGEN Deoxys (Attack Form) Vs. Rayquaza Video:MUGEN Kyurem & Black Kyurem Vs. Rayquaza & Arceus Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Super Smash Bros. CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Generation III PokémonCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:1.0 Only CharactersCategory:BossesCategory:BossfightsCategory:GenderlessCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Amphibians and ReptilesCategory:Dragon-type PokémonCategory:Flying-type PokémonCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:Ice Element UsersCategory:Electricity UsersCategory:2000's Characters